


【六筒AU】下辈子我还是这样过

by UdunnoWhatisIt



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdunnoWhatisIt/pseuds/UdunnoWhatisIt
Summary: 田中树与他的炮友们、暧昧对象与朋友们的故事
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri, Tanaka Juri/Original Characters
Kudos: 29





	【六筒AU】下辈子我还是这样过

**Author's Note:**

> 六筒AU
> 
> 田中树中心 因为灵感是他的文春加上网红日剧《下辈子我再好好过》
> 
> 田中树和他的诸多炮友的故事 
> 
> 全员都不是什么符合传统性道德的“正常”好人
> 
> 请务必慎入
> 
> 田中树-炮王；scbd-搞直男的基佬；京je-女性不友好的gay couple；33-SM爱好者；44-“正常人”

～A子的场合～

田中树站在副校长室感到头大，对面西装笔挺年轻有为的副校长手指一下下扣在木面的办公桌上，“扣扣扣”的声音和石英钟的滴答滴答交缠在一起，听得田中树更生焦虑。

泷泽秀明的目光并不聚焦在窘迫的田中树身上，而是盯着电脑屏幕——一封校内办公邮件系统里的告发邮件，来自田中树隔壁办公室温文尔雅的音乐老师A子，还附上了她的辞职信。邮件上诉田中树辜负真心罪状二十八条——两年炮友关系拖拖拉拉，迟迟不给承诺转正，同时与数名女性保持关系，最近狠心抛弃A子，还连一句明确的分手都没有，指望靠着慢慢疏远让关系自然消灭。

呵，男人，吃窝边草的男人，吃窝边草还光想调情做爱却在分手时连被讨厌的最低责任都不愿意承担的男人。

泷泽秀明本不想管这些破事，奈何他所在的这间私立女子学院是间有名的大小姐学校，虽然这并不意味着这会让他会对老师们的私生活有什么特别的约束或要求，然而被群发告发邮件还是一件大事。幸好被他提前截到，不然可讲不清会有什么麻烦。毕竟保持品行端正的假象——无论是学校的、老师的还是学生的——是学校每年从家长手中收取赞助最重要筹码。

更何况眼前这个男人干过的坏事可不止这么一件，而这也才是田中树心里犯怵的原因。

泷泽秀明心里叹气，虽然把田中树辞掉也不会有什么损失，但他最近实在是没有时间精力再去找一个同等精明会做人上酒局了。

“这次就算了，没有下次。”青年才俊的副校长一锤定音，田中树连连点头哈腰称是，退出房间时背后挂着冷汗，心想总算逃过一劫，这个月的信用卡还有的还。

回到办公室的田中树长舒一口气，坐对面的高地优吾眼都没抬地问他：“还行？”

“差一点走人。”

“那你运气还真是不错。”高地耸耸肩，语气却平缓得一点情感都没有，起身开始收拾东西准备下班。

“你能说话有点心吗？”

轮得到你来说？高地带着这样的眼神扫了田中树一眼，提起包把办公椅推进桌子，正式下班。

“晚上去找女朋友？”

“嗯。”高地挥挥手，走出了办公室。

一般来讲都会回问我晚上的预定的，田中树没能说出口，因为他还来不及说高地就不见了人影，这无情的家伙。但田中树也不否认自己没有心这一点，思索了两秒，给B子发了消息。

“今晚，可以见面吗”

二十分钟过去，消息状态还是未读。

田中树啧了一下，被泷泽秀明吊着半上不下的煎熬感和焦虑感又涌上来。他拨通了杰西的电话。

～男性友人们的场合～

田中树扒过人群在喧闹的酒吧深处发现了斜靠在高角桌旁的友人。在如此昏暗的环境中还带着墨镜装逼，身边有两个女孩试图和他搭讪。真是浪费，田中树心想。他走到杰西身边，递给对方一杯威士忌兑冰，向女士们表示歉意。

一般来讲他并不会如此简单地就请女士们走开，但今天一天的际遇让他实在没心情再维持虚假的绅士风度。

“这次又是谁？”杰西摘下眼镜，用手指抵着冰块转动。

“A子。”田中树灌了一口龙舌兰，辛辣的口感顺着喉咙留下，他才觉得自己清醒一点，又好像开始逐渐失去意识。

“A子？”杰西微微挑眉。“那倒也是。”

杰西的反应并不出乎田中树的意料，就像高地的眼神控诉的那样，田中树，没有心，是个不折不扣的渣男。

其实田中树也并不是全盘接受渣男这个评价，他认为自己至少算个渣男里的暖男。就单说与A子交际的期间，为A子与她朋友买单，夜宿A子家吃饭隔天还会留钱，有时间甚至还会带她出去约会，做爱时也坚守合意原则并尽量温柔——他尽量对所有女孩子都这样，所以信用卡永远在刷爆边缘——这样的关系与A子持续了快两年。

但可能就是这层虚伪的暖男皮批得太好，A子居然认真起来了，不知道从哪天开始，她盘问起他的踪迹。一旦嗅到田中树去别的女孩子那儿的气息，A子总是楚楚可怜又带点诘问地说：“你是不是讨厌我了？”田中树心下逐渐感到不妙，当场总是甜言蜜语地搪塞了过去，心下却盘算起了疏远的计划——最后的结果是吃窝边草果然没有好下场。

但田中树并不是直到A子诘问他才有危机感——他从一开始就知道A子喜欢他，但只要双方不捅破这层窗户纸，就能在性爱的同时享受温柔的调情游戏。田中树对这类游戏并不反感，反而很喜欢，而能陪他玩这样的游戏的人其实并不多。只要和A子强调自己喜欢懂事的女孩，A子也就不敢轻易跨越那条界限，而只要多说几句好听的情话，A子也无法离开。 他利用了A子对他的喜欢，田中树心里清楚得很。

因此，被报复倒好像也算是当然的事。

杰西一般是田中树这些无聊约炮故事的听众。田中树喜欢和杰西在一起，除了他虽没有心但也还是需要些有人的陪伴之外，也是因为和杰西在一起很容易获得女孩子的青睐，杰西却又不会成为他的竞争对象。 像是猎人在狩猎时最凶猛好用却不会抢食的猎犬。

塞在裤兜的手机震动了一下，田中树一看，B子回他：

“OK，酒店你找。”

～B子的场合～

B子是田中树的炮友中唯一一位年上女子。和田中树约炮永远费用AA，就像田中树留宿A子家一定会借着餐费的名义留下一点钱一样。B子绝对不会让炮友进自己的家门，干完后更是不带一丝留恋拍拍屁股就走。田中树偶尔觉得在B子身上，自己能体会到按摩棒的心情。

如果只是为了做爱，B子真是再好不过的对象了，可惜田中树之所以渣就是因为并不单纯为性爱而满足，他所热爱的狩猎，对B子而言是连入场都麻烦的世界。

今天B子一反常态，事后翻出一盒细烟，田中树也被勾上了烟瘾，和B子并排坐在床上吞云吐雾起来。

“今天你找的这个酒店真是不行，”B子嫌弃起来，“即然是AA找个好点的地方如何。”

“临时找的地方有就不错了，不然上你家去啊。”

“没戏，别想了。”

全无做爱之后该有的浪漫缱绻气息。

田中树把A子的事情给B子交代了，B子啧了一声皱着眉头表示自己全无兴趣关老娘屁事，只要你及时出示体检结果证明身体健康就行。

田中树感慨，就是因为B子的这种态度自己才需要这么多不同的女孩伴在身边。B子绚烂地翻了个白眼，吐槽到：“你们这些男人出事就往女人身上甩，在恋爱这件事上都像没断奶似的还需要女人给你们把屎把尿擦屁股。一个个都是只想占便宜不想付出代价的胆小鬼。”

她吸尽最后一口，把还剩半截的细烟按进床头的烟灰缸。起身越过床上的田中树，走进浴室，淅淅沥沥的花洒水声响起来。

田中树眯着眼睛靠着枕头继续抽烟，B子说的有道理。田中树想要性，但性爱之后他还希望能继续埋在女人柔软的臂弯或乳房之间，感受女性身体独特的柔软细腻，想听女人的声音在他耳边温言细语地撒娇或表达爱意。但他却不想对哪个特定的对象宣誓忠诚，他似乎只需要温存，而不怎么需要爱情，或者说他只想要爱情中有利于自己的那一部分——但可想而知这多么困难。田中树接受了自己的自私，告诉自己既然那些女孩子们也喜欢他，那他给她们恋爱的拟似体验作为交换，对女孩子来讲也不算太亏吧。他又一次在心里说服了自己。

水声停止，浴室的门半开，几丝水汽飘进来。B子隔着半开半闭的门说：“树，我们以后不要再见面了。”

连极不负责任讨厌说分手的田中树都会说一句“不要再见面了吧”。而B子总那么干脆。

田中树愣了愣，第一反应是想问为什么，但嘴半张着想起自己并没有立场问这件事。

夹在手上的香烟的火光晦暗不明，冷却不久的烟灰掉在床单上。

“哦。”

B子并不打算在酒店过夜，在床头留下刚刚好的现金——现在还有几个人用现金付款，田中树心里吐槽——她走后，田中树呆坐着，不知道该去哪里。

手机又一次嗡鸣了起来，是C子发来的消息。

～C子的场合～

C子躺在床上，迅速滑动line的联系人表，手指最后悬在田中树的头像的上方。C子点进对话框，面无表情，指尖飞速地发送消息。

“老师周末有时间吗（害羞）”

“带我出去玩吧（心）”

她脱下来的校服被随意扔在地板上，百合花形状的校徽被金色丝线刺绣在深蓝色的缎面上。

C子的人生信条就是为自己找乐子，既然父母挣的钱都够她挥霍好几辈子，那她就好好享乐就好了。双亲有意无意推荐的门当户对的公子也好，校门口偷窥的普通高中少年也好，学校里没有节操的老师也好，大家都是生活里的一点调剂。

C子保持着面无表情继续点开instagram，编辑起来：

“晚上就好想喝珍珠奶茶哦（笑笑）又要长胖啦”

附上一张斜上方45度角拍摄的照片，珍珠奶茶放在脸边有小颜效果，滤镜强度调到45%，典型的“量产无脑女高中生”。

发送后先是零零星星开始有几个赞，接着屏幕上心型标志下的数字开始成倍地往上翻。

C子对此并不在意。尽管她勤勉地进行着这些为了塑造人物设定而存在的虚拟流程。成年人似乎都只有看到她们这些女高中生无脑又脆弱的样子才能在心里获得一点优越感，仿佛自己的窘迫在“脑残的年轻女孩”面前就能凭空消失一样。一想到他们因此心底长舒一口气又在面上做出不屑神情的蠢样，C子就觉得有趣——她的时间正是为了这样的趣味而付出的。

手机屏幕上方突然跳出line的消息提醒。

“A子老师的炮友渣男老师：好啊，明天去哪里接你？老师带你去兜风”

没想到今天回的这么快，C子挑眉。

～D子的场合～

京本大我穿着西装正经危坐，不愧是高级料亭，窗外的园景郁郁青青。隔着桌子，对面的女士向他微微点头示意：“您好，我是D子。”

“您好，我是京本大我，请多关照。”来自双方介绍人的两道眼神钉在京本大我身上，让他浑身尴尬。

相亲嘛，在这名为介绍实为社会资本大比拼的虚与委蛇中，为了各自的体面，当事人的双方也只能陪笑熬过这尴尬的一顿饭。

好在D子小姐看上去是位善解人意的女性，没有穿着物。柔软的棉麻布料包裹着她的身体，深棕色的柔顺发丝打着自然的卷垂在肩膀上，妆容轻巧合贴。这样举重若轻的姿态倒是给了京本大我一丝喘息的机会，他觉得就这样结婚也不错。人总是要走入婚姻度过庸碌平凡的一生的，为了不被人指证出来有那么一丝的与众不同，把自己镶合进那唯一的生命轨道总是最简单明了的方式。

饭后遵从双方介绍人的暗示，交换联系方式后，京本大我邀请D子继续约会，D子微笑着接受。京本带她去了自己常去的清吧，心想那样暧昧缱绻但又相对清净的环境邀请女士过去总归是显得绅士又有情调的。

“我们到这边吧。”京本大我努力展现自己的风度翩翩，为D子引路。撞上两个比邻而立的高个男子。

京本大我常去的清吧，好巧不巧，也是前两天因为他要去相亲而和他大吵一架离家出走的男朋友——或者说前男友——常去的消遣之地。

吧台灯光下杰西的表情晦涩不明，身边站着一个带着金边眼镜的黑色卷发男人，头发卷得比身边的D子还自然不造作。

京本大我僵住，想转头就跑。

杰西拉住他，冲着D子说：“不好意思，这个人我先借用一下。”

当然两个人后来就没影了。

松村北斗只好把自己作为帮那两人陪罪的礼物，给D子作陪。他为她捋了捋那两人乱七八糟的关系，抱怨自己好不容易乘虚而入，以为总算可以睡到杰西却被打断，还嘴了两句那两人上演的烂俗言情戏码以及京本大我明明睡着男人还去和女性相亲的斑斑劣迹，嫌弃他简直就是基佬之耻。

D子没想到这次相亲还能遇到这样有趣的场景，用吸管搅合着杯中的鸡尾酒，冰块碰上杯壁发出清脆的响声。她忍不住笑了起来，带着旁边的松村北斗和她一起笑出了声。

“D子小姐，你这次可真是不走运，下次找男人可要擦亮眼睛，不要再找到我们这样的人了。”松村北斗单手托着自己的脸，偏头透过镜片看她，显出一点莫名的妖艳来。D子心想现在的男孩一个两个可真是漂亮啊，从包里拿出口红和粉饼，对着粉饼的镜子三两下补好，她毫不在意地摇摇手：“只要你们愿意，和我试试我也不介意啊？”

“谈恋爱？”

“怎么会。”D子小姐耸肩，但片刻思索后又说：“倒也没有不行，不过可以先从做爱开始。”

～田中树与C子的场合～

田中树赶在天黑之前将C子送回了家。

“那老师，周一学校见啦。”

“周一见。”

穿着白色连衣裙的少女打开车门，一只脚已经跨了出去：“对了——”

她突然停下，回头望着田中树说：“老师认识A子老师吗？”

驾驶座上的田中树心里一紧，接着便听到C子说：“A子老师很好呢，辞职了以后见不到了好伤心呢。”

“当然认识啦，”田中树挂上惯常的泡妹用温柔笑容：“别伤心，不是还有我在吗。”伸出手揉了揉C子的头发。

C子踏上自宅门口的楼梯后，还不忘转身挥挥手告别，田中树摇下车窗，C子的笑脸愈发灿烂。

多可爱啊，田中树心想，可惜不能再进一步。吃窝边草的后果他不久前才领教过，有钱人家的大小姐他更是不敢把人家怎么样。辜负同僚已经让他差点丢了饭碗，勾搭学生再被暴露的后果可不敢想象。

田中树思索起是否该和C子保持距离了，又担心起过分疏远C子会不会让副校长室的噩梦重现。哪怕是做田中树最讨厌的主动明确提分手这件事，他也不敢肯定会不会刺激到C子导致反效果。

说实话他也有些舍不得，虽然和C子暂时还没有发展到性伴的关系——即使渣如田中树他也还是考虑了一下这方面的伦理问题，但田中树的爱好除了约炮还有玩恋爱游戏。为女孩子付出时间、金钱、甜言蜜语，收获女孩的娇羞、温柔与贴心。看未成年的少女坐在他的副驾驶上，喝着珍珠奶茶得意洋洋地自拍，能满足他一种奇特的虚荣感。

他翻开手机查看C子的ins。

“珍珠奶茶喝完啦 喝这么多果然要长胖（哭哭）”附一张喝空的奶茶杯底和拿着杯子的手的照片，指甲上的水钻闪闪发光。

“兜风now”附一张车前窗的照片，角度微妙的倾斜，拍到了方向盘和田中树的一只手。

“要出门了呀 准备OK（心）” 少女的自拍。

田中树莫名地为自己感到安心。

～田中树与D子的场合～

“叮咚——”

“来了。”D子披着柔软的羊毛披肩，答应着开了门。门外田中树望着她笑，递给她一个糖果色的纸袋。

“树君！还有礼物！谢谢！”D子开心地双手接过礼物，将田中树迎进屋内。纸袋里装的是糕点，袋上印着店名，是最近ins上有名的网红店：“这家店现在很难买吧，珍珠奶茶好像也很有名呢。”

“啊...还好吧。”田中树笑笑：“也不算礼物，一点小东西。”

“D子想我了吗？”他在暖黄色的灯光下压低声音问D子，意料之中地看到D子的睫毛一闪一闪，羞怯地微笑着说：“嗯，想的。”

对田中树而言，D子是他最满意的对象。温柔、体贴、甜蜜、娇羞，是男人幻想中标准化的女性形象。干脆与缠绵的比例对田中树而言刚刚好，即不会像B子那样让田中树觉得自己只是个按摩棒，又不会像A子那样太过认真搞得田中树避之不及——与D子的交往让田中树感到轻松与方便。

两人一起品尝完田中树带来的糕点，D子起身将餐具拿回到厨房，脱下披肩，带上围裙开始洗餐具。田中树跟着到了厨房，从后方轻轻环住她，在她的太阳穴上轻吻了一下。  
D子的手没有停，持续将所有餐具洗完，关掉水龙头。她将手擦净，拉开一点两人间的距离用手顺着田中树的下颚线条让他偏头看向她的眼睛：“今天怎么了？”

田中树抚上D子的手，然后环到她的腰上，在她耳边轻轻说：“今天我们从后面做吧。”

D子睁大了眼睛，有些惊讶的样子。 随后她回答到：“嗯...好呀。”

田中树躺在床上等着。浴室的水流声停止，片刻后D子穿着白色的轻薄睡裙出来，坐到床边，田中树的手臂圈上她的腰，却被D子用手轻轻按住：“等等，别着急。”

D子在床头柜翻找起什么东西来。她先找出指甲刀，将右手食指中指的指甲都剪短，小心地将指甲的毛边修得平整，然后翻出润滑剂和一个小东西来——应该是保险套？田中树心想。没想到D子直接撕开那小东西的包装，将拿出来的东西套在了自己的手指上。

“这是...”

“指套呀，今天不是从后面做吗？”D子转过头去看他，还是带着一如既往的恬静微笑。

“你自己准备的...？等等从后面做是从我的后面....?”

“当然，”D子理所当然地接话：“女孩子又没有前列腺。树君是第一次吗，我有经验，会很温柔的哦。”

田中树语塞，半晌说不出话来。

“放心吧，都夸我做的很不错呢，前列腺高潮很舒服的。”D子依旧笑眯眯的：“啊，不过树君不喜欢听我和其他人的事情吧，不过听到我有经验树君也可以安心一点呀。”

田中树万万没想到是这样的展开。

～男性友人们的场合～

听完田中树的故事，杰西忍不住大笑出声，摘下墨镜擦去眼角笑出来的泪水。

田中树最后关头还是没能对自己狠下心，匆匆夺门而出，到现在一周过去，没能鼓起勇气再联系一次D子，不只是D子，他后怕到和所有炮友以及暧昧对象都一整周没有联系没有交集。

而眼前这个刚解决男朋友相亲问题的死基佬，看上去倒是一脸春风得意。

“所以，”田中树对杰西说：“你们的问题解决了？”

杰西摇摇头：“估计他哪天还要再折腾的，形婚什么的。”

田中树很喜欢京本大我的脸，这样的美人就是性格上任性一点也没什么问题。他无数次在心里想京本若是个女孩子就好了，那他一定想办法把京本搞上手。说实话，如果不考虑杰西，京本是男人其实也没什么关系。

“那你怎么办？”田中树问杰西，心下知道他肯定已经有数，一副气定神闲的样子。

“不怎么办，反正他家里人已经知道我们两个的事情了，让他慢慢做吧。”杰西耸耸肩。

“这是...怎么知道的？”

“嗯——”杰西觉得不太好概括，直接说：“用了一些手段，和他爸吃了一顿饭。”

田中树一时语塞，他觉得杰西和京本这样真是奇怪，或者说所有人类都很奇怪。明明怎么看都知道谈起恋爱来必然会受伤，却还是坚持不懈地把自己绑在一起，你吸一口我的血，我啖一口你的肉，非把双方都撕扯到血肉模糊才行，还即使如此也誓不罢休。

他胆小吗？是的，他胆小，但他觉得自己也因此而安全。

散伙后，田中树带着满身酒气在新宿的小道上漫无目的的窜着，开始遇到结伴的男人与男人，还有女人与女人。啊，看来是走到二丁目附近了。

右转看见一家门口挂着彩虹旗的酒吧，门口有两个女人在拉拉扯扯。

啊，那是A子和C子。

～A子与C子的场合～

C子被气呼呼的A子拖出酒吧。A子对着她就是一阵痛骂：“你小孩子怎么可以到这种地方来，你父母该有多担心...”

A子被C子以田中树的女朋友的身份约出来，本来做好了一番被耀武扬威的心理准备。没想到被约到二丁目的les bar，还看到自己的前学生兴高采烈地和自己打招呼。

“A子老师果然很可爱。”C子逼近A子，笑着说：“简单一激就赴约也是，这种情况下还认真说教也是。”

被比自己年纪小这么多的少女调笑让A子觉得窘迫，她也才发现少女原来比自己高了半个头。

C子倒是觉得她这样窘迫的神情更可爱了，一如在学校和田中树调情时被自己撞见时那样。

她牵起A子的手，摩挲着她的小指。

“A子老师，选我吧。”

两情相悦的女孩子们离开时也注意到了田中树，A子一下子绷紧了身体，而C子看到他一下子笑开。

昏暗的灯光下，C子向他做了个口型。

要是没有看错，她应该是在向他说：“谢谢。”

～D子与男孩子们的场合～

京本大我并不清楚为什么自己会和自己的相亲对象和情敌跑来gay吧坐在一起玩耍。但总之松村北斗已经和D子小姐一起笑成了一团。

“然后他就跑了？”

“对，我刚套上指套就跑了，dildo都没拿出来呢。”D子一脸惋惜：“我觉得那个孩子还挺有潜力的啊...你看长这样。”

松村北斗和京本大我凑过去看D子的手机。

“哼...看上去...”松村北斗盯着照片上男人白T下纤细的线条和露出来的一点锁骨挑了挑眉：“普通嘛。”但是他的菜。

......这不是田中树么，京本大我心想，难怪这又怂又渣又有点暖的行径有种莫名的熟悉感。

“明明还挺可爱的。”D子评价到：“虽然是怂了点，都一周没和我联系了呢。”

松村北斗向来看不起这些总要靠着女人装聋作哑才能装腔作势捡到点尊严的傻逼直男，对，虽然长得是他的菜，但他心里已经给这个叫田中树的男人下了宣判。他问D子：“这样的胆小鬼，到底哪里好了。”

“很可爱很纯情不是么。”D子笑起来：“看起来就是在浪漫爱情神话里长起来的小孩，得了浪漫的病。”

“D子小姐...你不怕被他伤害吗？”京本大我默默开口，问出了自己的疑问。

“为什么要怕？”D子诧异：“人类生来就必然相互伤害。那些以为自己能免于伤害他人，或者被人伤害的，不是幼稚，就是傲慢。”

松村北斗接过话头：“那你估计他下次什么时候才来找你？”

D子耸耸肩：“不知道。毕竟戳破了他和量产女温柔甜蜜上床调情的直男幻想，让他发现自己才是被玩弄的那一个了。或许很快就会再联系，但也有可能再也不联系了。”

然后他们就在斜对面的les bar门口撞见了话题中心，喝得晕晕乎乎还神不守舍的田中树，还与他共同围观了女孩子们的感人告白。

～田中树的场合～

A子和C子这一出浪漫喜剧让田中树感到无比孤独。

他茫茫然回头，又看见了和两个男人站在一起的D子。按道理来讲，这个时候见到D子，他应该好好哄一哄她，换取一晚的温存以排解寂寞。

但他却自愧难当，那些伪装出来的从容支离破碎，暴露了他狼狈又瑟缩的真实面孔。

D子是了解他的，也是温柔的，她牵过京本大我和松村北斗的手，向他们俏皮地眨了眨眼睛发出请求协作的讯息。

松村北斗摇摇头，挣开了她的手。D子有些吃惊，随后耸耸肩表示理解。京本大我没看懂他们之间的操作，正想开口，D子向他比了一个噤声的手势，带他离开，并打算好好为他在路上好好解释。

松村北斗则向那个魂不守舍的瘦削青年走去。

隔天早晨。

田中树在松村北斗的床上醒来，他从地板上捞起裤子，在口袋里翻出香烟和打火机，腰部拉扯的疼痛让他骂了一句“操”。他慢慢沿着床头坐起来，将烟点燃，还没抽上两口，身旁的松村北斗伸手蛮横地抢过了他手里的烟，直接扔进床头还装着水的水杯里——他房里没有烟灰缸。

“在我房里不许吸烟。”

然后松村北斗埋头又睡回去。

被人抢烟还是第一次。田中树愣了愣。他深深呼吸，尝试抓住空气里最后一点烟草的味道。

D子诚不欺我，田中树想，前列腺高潮确实很爽。

～番外：高地优吾的场合～

高地优吾背着背包拉着吊环在通勤的电车里摇摇晃晃。身边新同事森本慎太郎的声音十分洪亮，这个健壮的小伙子看上去并不像填补A子空缺的音乐老师，说他是在农业高中教人开插秧机的还更有说服力一些。

森本热情地与高地搭话，话题从毕业后第一份工作请多指导说到他想和女朋友几岁结婚、什么时候买房子、什么时候生孩子、生几个孩子、孩子们叫什么。

啊，这时日里，如此正常的孩子真是不多见了，高地优吾想，和坐他对面的田中树可真是一个天上一个地下。

森本的话从他的左耳朵进，又从右耳朵出，高地的思绪又飘远了。

正常，可什么才是正常呢？即使平凡犬儒如他，也有着些不为人知的小癖好，说出来其实也只不过是SM而已，虽然对象还是自己的女友。但这不光违背了社会的所谓常识，还违反了圈里“不与伴侣建立dom/sub关系”的铁则。然而抛去这个癖好，他又能有什么本质上的变化呢。

正常，何尝不是一种懒惰，靠着那套自古以来的那永远只束缚弱者的道德话语，人们将自己划出不正常的范围，靠着对那圈子里的人进行讥讽与不屑，从而挖掘一点可怜的安全感。所谓正常的皮囊之下，在安全的空间里，每个人都在散发着自己的变态性。

如果人有下辈子，大概也学不会改变，他们只会越来越成为自己而已。

摇晃的电车中，高地到站了。

End.


End file.
